


The End of Days--The Final Ride of the Winchesters

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU--End of Series story, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Jensen, Jared and Misha recently announced the end of Supernatural. This is how I want it to end for our beloved boys.Castiel misses his friends Sam and Dean but he has a whole new generation of Winchesters to watch over. After all, its his job to make sure they learn all about the Winchester Gospels.





	The End of Days--The Final Ride of the Winchesters

 

 

Greeting Readers, 

This story is in response to a twitter question posed by Jensen Ackles Crew (@JAcklesCrew) as to how the series might end.....This is what I wrote:

 

I want their story to end with Cas reading the Winchesters Gospels to their great-great grandchildren in the bunker. (The kids are played by their real kids.) That way we know the boys got their happy ending.

 

This story is what happened when I really let my imagination think about it.

 

I wrote this about two weeks after Jensen, Jared and Misha announced that season 15 would be the end of the line. Last week was episode 17 in season 14---Game Night.

 

Along with the rest of the fandom... I cried, I pleaded and begged for a reprise but as of this publishing it hasn't happened. So it is with a heavy heart that I must accept that it is truly the end of the adventure. But perhaps, just perhaps, this is how it ends for our favorite boys.

Remember to All mistakes are property of the author, Always Keep Fighting and that Family doesn't end with blood...Enjoy.

 

Much Love 

KRK

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  ** _The End of Days_**

 

         Jack.....it had been Jack all along. _God dammit--fucken hell......._

         Dean sits against the wall of the warehouse; bleeding profusely from the wound to his stomach; cradling Sam. They had chased after Jack once they realized what he had been doing. _Fuck, I should have seen this sooner. How did we miss this?? Sam fought so hard to help the kid and this is how he repays him---us for all we've done._ Turns out he hadn't burned off his soul killing Michael---no he had just burned off the only part of his soul that had been pure and truly angelic leaving behind all of the ugly darkness that he had inherited from Lucifer. For months he had been leading a double life--pretending to be a hunter when they were near him but in truth he had been slowly reorganizing hell. Claiming to be their prince and trying to get Sammy to become their King. _Little fucker was sneaker then I gave him credit for.....How many times did he ask us; especially Sam for advice about something and then go use it to make those fucken demonic fucks smarter, better, more evil?!?_

         Dean looks down to check on his seriously injured brother. Sam is laying across his lap, semi-conscious and slowly dying within his arms. Once Jack realized that Sam would never accept ruling over hell, Jack had shown his true colors and had unleashed his anger on Sam. It was only stupid luck that had saved them--well had delayed their death for a few minutes. _Had it really only been a few days ago that we got the Colt back in one piece?? After it had been destroyed I never thought we'd be able to use it again. Leave it to Bobby to find a way to fix it._ A lucky shot to the head and another straight through the heart with angel bullets, marked up with protection symbols and shot out of the Colt had finally put the renegade nephilim down permanently.

         The older Winchester knows there's nothing he can do to ease his baby brother's pain but pray that the ambulance gets there in time to save them. Somehow he doubts it will. Once there had been an entire network of hunters (again) they could have called on but Michael had killed them all in a fit of rage inside the bunker. The few that had survived by not being there that night had scattered. None of them had been in contact with Sam and him in months. Only AU Bobby had remained in contact with them after that but he was too far away right now to be of any help to them. Never the less, Dean had left him a voice mail so that he would know where to go to pick up his Baby and claim their bodies to give them a hunter's funeral.

         He raises his right hand to gently run his fingers through Sam's long silky locks. Even now, coated with blood, sweat, and gore; his baby brother's hair feels soft. Dean watches has his Sammy's unfocused eyes drift aimlessly around the warehouse. He wonders what is floating around within his geeky little brothers brain as he lays there fighting to breathe. _Oh Chuck, I'm losing it man! Cas, hey buddy if you can still hear me.....I'm sorry, so fucken sorry I ever doubted you and told you that you were dead to me. I wish I knew where you are or even if you can hear this but I hope somehow you know how much Sam and l loved you.....you will always be a Winchester._ Dean leans back a little and  lightly bangs his head against the wall as his eyes roll up to look towards Heaven. He'd laugh if it didn't hurt so damn much. A moment later he returns his attention to what matters the most.  "Sammy, I need you to hang on baby brother....you hear me Sammy?!? Helps on the way. Then we can officially retire little brother. Just you and me---lost somewhere in suburbia. White picket fences, a dozen dogs.....whatever you want Baby Boy." _Damn, I haven't called you that for years. Please....someone.... help him!!_

         Too bad he doesn't believe that they will be saved this time. No, he knows that their going to die. Over in the corner of the warehouse, standing there being a creepy bitch, is Billie. He first noticed her a while ago but had hoped if he ignored her that she would just fuck off. No dice. It figures that even here at their end; Winchester luck still ruled their lives. Dean watches as she slowly makes her way over to them. For all the world looking like that cat that got the canary. If he could bash that smug look off of that bitch's face he would but he's not letting go of his Sammy--not now, not ever. He knows she's here for them but he'll fight until the very end to save his brother. _You and me Sammy. Isn't that what we said. If you go, I'm gonna follow you. Just you and me against the world kiddo. If we're gonna die then we'll go down together._

         Billie squats down next to where he's sprawled against the wall; cradling his near dead brother. Sam hasn't really regained full consciousness since Jack sent him sailing over the third floor railing down onto the boxes below. Dean had almost died on the spot when he heard his brother's body impact with the wooden crates on the first floor. He had missed saving his brother from falling by mere minutes. If only he had remembered that he had grabbed the Colt sooner. Then perhaps he could have stopped Jack from flinging Sam to his death.

         Billie watches the brothers for a few minutes before she decides to speak to Dean. This ending had not been in her journals about how the Winchester could die. It was never suppose to happen this way. No, Sam had been destined to kill Rowena but as of right now the red headed witch is still very much alive. With his death, here and now, it means that Rowena will become immortal---that's going to make her existence very uncomfortable if she has to deal with that witch for eternity. Unfortunately, as Death, Billie knows that she has to be the one to collect the boys' souls. They don't deserve to have some underling drag them off to the Big Empty. No she made that threat and now she has to keep her long ago made promise; even though she no longer wants to do that. It just bothers her that this ending was never foreseen.  

         "I'm so sorry Dean, but its time. I have to take Sam now but I can give you one last gift. As Death, I will allow the two of you to say goodbye." And with that she gently touches Sam's forehead before stepping away to give the Winchesters a moment alone.

         Dean observes, with tears in his eyes, as Sam takes a deep breath and calls out to him. "DEAN!!" He watches Sam as his brother tries to move but he can't. The fall had broken Sam's back in two places. Dean hadn't realized it until after he had moved his brother onto his lap. Most likely sealing his fate and guaranteeing his brother's death.

         "Shhhh, Sammy, its alright little brother. I've gotcha. I'm not going to let anything happen to my pain in the ass little brother." He can feel the tears falling from his eyes as he recalls the last time he said those exact same words to a dying Sam. Even now, memories of Cold Creek haunt him.

         Dean watches as Sam tries to figure out what happened but already the light is starting to once again fade from his brother's eyes. Dean can see the exact moment that Sam realizes that he's dying as he makes a point of looking his older brother in the eye. "De'n......love you.....always.....together De....." and with one final exhale, Sam's gone. Tears flow faster down Dean's face as he watches the light fade from his little brother's eyes. 

         Dean wants to scream, cry and murder Jack all over again. Its not fair, dammit! They were going to retire after this. Killing Jack has closed off the gates to hell permanently. What they couldn't accomplish during the trials they had managed to do with the Colt.

         Instead of ranting or screaming, he does the only thing he's physically capable of doing. He takes one last look into his brother's beautiful multifaceted hazel eyes before gently closing the lids. Then he brushes a few stray golden chestnut strands off of Sam's still warm face. Dean knows that Billie is giving him time and as much as he hates her right now he will be forever grateful for these last few moments. "Love you too Sammy......you will always be my Sam. Together brother--we go out in a blaze of glory. Just the two of us; like we always promised to do." So, it is with the last of his strength that Dean lifts his brother's head up and gently places a kiss upon his forehead before saying "Good night Sammy." He barely remembers to close his eyes as he feels Billie's hand upon his head.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

         "That should be where their story ended. Inside of a run down warehouse, in Lawrence Kansas but it isn't." Cas looks at the faces of the children sitting before him and smiles. He can't believe that he is sitting here sharing the edited versions of the Winchester Gospels with these beautiful children. The older ones have heard this tale many times already but the younger ones have not. He looks at each child and marvels at how blessed he is to be here inside the bunker telling these tales to this generation of Winchester children. He looks to his right to see the oldest of the girls sitting behind the driver seat--Dean's great-great granddaughter ten year old Justice Jay or JJ, to her left is her younger brother, five year old, Zeppelin while his twin sister Arrow (affectionately known as Ro) sits in JJ's lap. Next to them, behind the passenger seat, in the backseat of the Impala are Sam's great-great grandchildren; eleven year old Tom, seven year old Austin but he likes to be called Shep and the youngest of the bunch four year old Odette.

         "Uncle Cas, tell it right. That's not how the story ends. You gotta tell the little ones how Uncle Chuck and Auntie Amara stopped the evil Death lady Billie and save our Grandpoppa De and Pop-pop Sam!!" demanded JJ.

         Before the angel could utter a word, he was interrupted by Tom. "Well, of course they were saved. We wouldn't be here if they died. DUH!?!"

         JJ shoots Tom one of Sam's famous bitch faces for giving her a snarky reply. Not wanting to be outdone or left out of the conversation Shep chimed in too. "Uncle Chuck came down and stopped Billie the reaper from collecting our gramppies. They had finally got rid of all the stupid demons. Of course they were going to get to retire from hunting. How else were they suppose to meet our grammies and have babies??"

         Cas can't help but laugh out loud at how outrageous the Winchester prodigy are. Its times like this that he misses his friends. He can see little glimpses of Sam and Dean in each of their descendants. The children were lucky. The boys had lived a very long life after that day in the warehouse. It was true what the kids had said; his father-- Chuck-- and his father's sister-- Amara-- had returned in time to stop Billie from sending the brothers into the Big Empty. Cas wishes he could have seen the look on Billie's face when his father arrived with the Four Horsemen--including the real Death--to save Sam and Dean. The reason Billie hadn't foreseen that possible ending was because it was actually a beginning. The start to the final book in the Winchester Gospels; **The Happy Ending;** a collection of white picket fences stories the brothers had earned for saving the world many times over. Cas can hear JJ telling the rest of the story to the other children as he reminisces.

         Dean had been reunited with Lisa and Ben. Amara had made sure that they both had regained all of their memories of their life together after Dean had asked for them to be erased. Lisa revealed to Dean that Ben was actually his son and that her younger son, eight year old Samuel Dean was also his biological child. Really, all one had to do was look at the blond haired, green eyed boy to know that--he was Dean's little doppelganger. Lisa had found out she was pregnant with baby Sam a few weeks after the accident that had messed up her memory of their life together. (Amara made Lisa believe that both she and Ben had suffered some sort of amnesia after the accident.) Dean had been thrilled to find out he was a father. The happy couple had added twin daughters to their family a year after their reunion and right before their marriage. The newly minted family had settled into the bunker with Sam and Cas. Dean managed to get himself a job as a deputy sheriff (thanks to Chuck erasing all of his past transgressions and criminal records) in a small town near the bunker.

         It had taken Sam a little longer to find love and happiness. The poor boy had been convinced that everyone he dares to love is destined to die. Chuck finally got fed up with watching Sam pine after the same happiness his older brother had found so he sat Sam down and told him that he was meant to have contentment in his life now and a family of his own. (He even threatened to write it down if Sam didn't get with the program!) It took some time but Sam finally allowed himself to believe that they were truly retired. That was until the brother's were called to one last hunt--finding and finally killing Rowena. That had truly been their last road trip across the states in Baby. The red headed witch had been trying to re-open the gates of hell and resurrect her son Crowley. Sam had used the Colt for the final time and shot her dead. With his final act as a hunter fulfilled, Sam was ready to settle down and Baby was retired to a nice climate controlled garage with Dean taking her out for weekend drives with the family.

         How funny that Sam should find his soul mate looking for the library. Dean had teased him for years about how his geeky brother had found an equally geeky (but totally out of his league hot) girl at the local college library. Her name was Rachel and she reminded him of Jess. She was smart, loving and sexy as hell with dark blond hair and bright greenish blue eyes. They had met when Sam had been in his office grading papers (he had become a professor of Mythology and Lore at the local community college) when Rachel had knocked on his door. She had been looking for the library and seeing his door open; had decided to ask for help. It was her first day working at the school and she had gotten herself turned around.  Sam offered to give her a tour and buy her a cup of coffee. One cup of coffee had turned into dinner plans and then a movie at the local cinema. The two had been inseparable ever since that chance meeting. _Hum, I think that Father and Amara brought back the Cupids when they repopulated Heaven._ They married six months later and welcomed their first child within eighteen months of that first meeting. Over the years Sam and Rachel had six children together. Dean loved being an uncle to his nieces and nephews. He would joke around about how only his Sammy could have a son, a set of boy- girl twins and a set of triplets (twin boys and a girl). Saying he was having his children in increasing increments and dared them to have more children hoping they'd have quads. 

         The brothers eventually closed down the bunker and moved into houses right next to each other but the bunker was never truly closed. There had been times over the years when the Winchesters would go to the bunker to expose the children to their legacies (Hunting and being a Men--and Woman-- of Letters) and to teach them what they knew. Just because demons were gone didn't mean that hunters were no longer needed. There were still Women in White, Werewolves, Vampires and other nasty things walking around the Earth. So, each of the children were taught how to protect themselves should they find themselves in a sticky, supernatural situation. That was why Cas often found himself telling stories to the boys decedents. The angel has been living in the bunker and watching over Winchesters for decades now.

         "Tell us again about how gramppies Sam and De died Uncle Cas." asks JJ. She knows the story is sad but its also rather beautiful. So Cas begins the tale.

         "The Winchester brothers died the same way they had lived life little one. The brothers had lived a very long life together after their decades of hunting evil. As you know, both married and raised families. Eventually Dean retired from his job as a Sheriff. Sam never really retired; he loved teaching too much to settle down. As you also know, Rachel and Sam were often at the local library hosting story hour and reading many of the children's novels they published as a couple. Rachel would draw the pictures to go along with Sam's tales."

         Then Rachel passed away over that very cold, long winter. Her death devastated Sam. He was never really the same after her passing. I was actually surprised that he outlived her by so many years before he quietly passed away in his sleep six months after his ninety-second birthday; on November 2nd. (The irony of this is not lost on the angel but the children are still too young to understand it.) No one was surprised when his older brother Dean followed him to Heaven; dying just a few hours after discovering Sam had passed on. The brothers had always promised each other to die together and so they did. Death himself came to collect your Great Grandfathers and escort them to their special place-- a shared Heaven. It is very rare for any soul to share the afterlife with another but Sam and Dean were never what you'd call normal. Your Uncle Chuck often goes up there to check on them and share stories about what you youngsters are doing here on Earth. They love each of you very much."

         Cas wishes he had been there to see Sam's face when he found out that his beloved Rachel was actually his soul mate Jess. It seems that his father had meant it when he said that he wanted Sam to be happy. The angel finds it interesting that Lisa is still alive but he suspects that she will soon be joining the others in their shared Heaven. Lisa had been Dean's soul mate. The angel had asked his father how one soul could have two mates. Chuck had explained that Sam and Dean _shared_ a soul but that Jess/Rachel and Lisa were their true loves or as some would say--soul mates.

         "I still miss them Uncle Cas. I wish they could've stayed here with us!!" mumbled Shep. He had been especially close to Sam and looked the most like him. Sometimes Cas swears he can see a little of Sam's soul shinning through the boys' similar hazel eyes.

         "Me too Sheppard"

         "It's Shep!" Oh, yeah...he's definitely the most like Sam.

         Over in the corner of the garage, the spirits of Sam and Dean Winchester watch as their great-great grandchildren listen to their friend tell them stories. The brothers observe as the group climbs out of Baby and walks into the bunker to find their parents. The boys share a smile as they move over to the Impala. Dean runs his hands alone the panels of the car has he approaches the driver's side door. Without a thought, Sam and Dean climb into the car, and settle down into their seats.

         Dean lovingly rubs his hand along the dash and says "Hello Sweetheart. Did you miss us??" Before he pulls the keys out of his pocket and starts the car. The Impala's engine roars to life. Kansas' " _Carry on My Wayward Son_ " starts to play on the ancient cassette tape in the radio. The boys turn towards each other and smile. Dean once again gives the dash a pat and says, "Oh, Baby......you have missed us haven't you?"  Sam just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. _Typical Dean_. It had been years since anyone had taken the car out of the garage of the bunker but you'd never know that listening to growl of the 427 cu.in engine roar to life. Inside the bunker, the Winchester family is blissfully unaware of what is going on in the garage but Castiel smiles as he hears the spirit of the Impala leaving the garage for one last ride with her beloved boys.

 

The End.


End file.
